


L'amour est Aveugle

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi ngotot menjadikan Furihata istrinya. Padahal Furihata suka ngomong seenaknya. Suka bertingkah seenaknya. Dan satu-satunya hal ajaib yang pernah dilakukannya pada Akashi adalah memuntahinya. Ah, cinta memang buta. #412Domestic Warning: OOC akut. Dan tolong jangan protes kalau summary ga nyambung sama isi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour est Aveugle

**Author's Note:**

> Aslinya di-pos di ffn. Saya bikin ini buat event AkaFuri Day, tapi males ngepos di sini. Jadi yaaah.... Gitu deh. OOC akut ya. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya numpang minjam doang.

"Kouki, ambilkan kopi."

"Ambil sendiri. Punya tangan, kan?"

"Mau kupotong anumu?"

"Mau yang bagaimana, Sayang? Pakai gula? Tanpa gula?"

"Tanpa gula."

"Oke. Kukasih bonus, ya. Cuh."

"OI! Kau apakan kopiku?!"

"Kukasih bonus sebagai bukti tanda cintaku padamu."

"Cinta gundulmu peyang! Buatkan lagi sana! Kalau pakai ludah lagi kupotong lidahmu."

"Cih."

Sudah tiga hari terakhir percakapan absurd seperti ini selalu menghiasi pagi di kediaman Akashi Seijuurou. Kata Akashi, sih, dia sedang melatih calon istri yang dia temukan di jalan ( _literally_ , lho ya). Sang calon istri, Furihata Kouki, yang sedang sial karena ketemu Akashi, memberontak mati-matian tidak mau dijadikan istri.

Semuanya berawal dari seminggu lalu. Furihata dan dua orang temannya, Fukuda dan Kawahara, sedang _on vacation_ ceritanya. Mereka mau berlibur ke vila keluarga Fukuda di daerah pegunungan Gunma, melepaskan kepenatan setelah sibuk dengan tugas kuliah selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi apa daya, jalanan yang berliku membuat Furihata—yang sayangnya satu-satunya di antara mereka yang punya SIM—merasa mual. Belum lagi ada razia di jalan untuk menangkap perampok bank buron. Furihata dengan terpaksa mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahi polisi. Memang, sih, Furihata tidak memuntahi polisi. Tapi dia memuntahi iblis yang lebih sangar dari polisi.

Ceritanya Furihata sudah berhasil bertahan mati-matian dan segera pergi menjauhi kumpulan polisi yang tengah asyik melakukan razia. Sialnya, hanya seratus meter setelah dia jalan, dia tidak sengaja menabrak porsche keluaran terbaru karena berusaha menghindari kucing yang menyebrang jalan. Kontan saja para polisi mendatanginya, dan si empunya mobil mewah keluar. _Yang punya mobil mewah ternyata secakep kendaraannya_ , pikir Furihata saat itu doki-doki.

Nah, ketika polisi dan sang pengendara mobil mengelilinginya, Furihata merasa makin lama makin mual. Alhasil begitu Furihata membuka mulut hendak minta maaf pada si empunya mobil, muntahan keluar bagai air terjun. Pemuda yang punya mobil, cowok ganteng berambut merah, cuma bisa melongo melihat segala isi perut Furihata terjun di kemeja bermerek-nya. Fukuda dengan cepat menarik Furihata pergi dari situ, sementara Kawahara membungkuk sambil berkali-kali minta maaf.

Entah bagaimana Kawahara bernegosiasi dengan polisi dan si cowok ganteng Furihata tidak tahu, yang jelas Kawahara sudah membuat Furihata sengsara. Menurut Kawahara, sih, si cowok ganteng itu membela Furihata di depan para polisi dan berkata akan menyelesaikannya secara damai. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, dia tidak melepaskan Furihata begitu saja.

Jadi si cowok ganteng, yang belakangan diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou, berkata akan membebaskan Furihata dari uang ganti rugi—yang nominalnya berkali-kali lipat dari gaji orangtua Furihata selama setahun—asalkan Furihata mau jadi istrinya selama sebulan. Dia bilang dia jatuh cinta pada Furihata pada pandangan pertama. Menurut Furihata ini aneh sekali. Mana ada orang jatuh cinta pada orang yang memuntahinya? Si cowok ini pastilah gila. Apalagi Furihata kan juga cowok. Sudah gila, homo lagi.

Sialnya, Kawahara malah menandatangani kontrak yang dibuat Akashi. Katanya dia tidak bisa apa-apa dengan gunting merah teracung di depannya. Lebih parahnya lagi dalam kontrak disebutkan kalau Kawahara tidak berhasil membuat Furihata jadi istri Akashi selama sebulan, dia harus mengganti rugi tiga kali lipat dari ganti rugi yang seharusnya dibayar Furihata. Alhasil mau tak mau Furihata menerima permintaan Akashi demi menyelamatkan (uang) temannya. Jadilah beberapa hari kemudian dia pindah ke rumah Akashi.

Tapi dibandingkan istri, Furihata malah jadi seperti pembantu. Dia yang memasak, bersih-bersih, mencuci dan segala macam urusan rumah tangga lainnya. Mana Akashi orangnya rewel sekali, lagi. Perfeksionis. Maunya menang sendiri. Hobinya membuat darah Furihata naik sampai ubun-ubun. Tapi Furihata terikat kontrak. Dia tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai 'istri'. Jadi Furihata mencari solusi lain: yakni membuat hidup Akashi Seijuurou sengsara selama sebulan kedepan. Bukannya banyak yang bilang kerjaan istri itu membuat suami sengsara? Ha! Furihata memang jenius.

"Kouki, jangan cengar-cengir saja. Masak sana." Perintah Akashi seenaknya. Dianya sendiri malah duduk santai di sofa sambil baca koran. _Sial_ , pikir Furihata. _Kalau tidak ganteng sudah kulempar dari atap kau_ , batinnya lagi. Dengan merengut Furihata mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Dipakainya celemek. Diirisnya bahan-bahan.

"Kouki, kau kelihatan manis dari belakang. Kupeluk, ya." Terdengar Akashi berujar.

"Mau kulempar pisau?" Sahut Furihata tanpa menoleh. Sebagai penekanan dia dengan sengaja mengiris wortel seperti orang dendam. Suara tak, tak keras memenuhi dapur.

"Ck. Istriku galak amat, sih."

"Salah sendiri memilihku sebagai istri. Buta, ya?"

"Iya, buta. Sudah cinta, sih." Jawab Akashi enteng. Entah kenapa Furihata merasa deg-degan. Pisau dibenturkannya makin keras karena gugup.

Satu jam kemudian, masakan sudah siap. Kedua orang itu duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Furihata mengambilkan porsi makan Akashi, kemudian mengacungkannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Akashi menerima mangkuknya, dengan sengaja memegang tangan Furihata berlama-lama. Dia memberikan senyuman maut yang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja doki-doki. Tapi Furihata malah mendelik dan tanpa basa basi menusuk tangan Akashi dengan sumpitnya.

"Aduh!" Pekik Akashi. Diusapnya tangan yang kini ada tanda merahnya.

"Makanya jangan genit." Delik Furihata, yang dengan santainya meneruskan makan bagiannya sendiri. Akashi berdecak sambil menyeruput sayurnya. Keningnya langsung berkerut.

"Kok asin, sih?"

"Oh, ya? Punyaku tidak, kok." Jawab Furihata enteng. Akashi menatap Furihata curiga selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian kembali makan. Furihata menahan senyum ketika melihat Akashi terus mengerutkan kening sepanjang makan malam. Dia memang dengan sengaja menaruh garam banyak-banyak di dalam makanan bagian Akashi. Bagian Furihata? Lezat seperti yang biasa ia buat.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya." Akashi menangkupkan kedua tangan dan berdiri. Furihata melongo. Akashi menghabiskan semua yang Furihata buat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu melirik Akashi, yang sekarang tampak meminum air putih di depan kulkas dengan kening berkerut. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah merayapinya.

"Ini." Furihata mengacungkan segelas jus buah pada Akashi, yang tengah duduk menonton TV setelah makan malam. Jus itu sebenarnya dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi dia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengerjai Akashi.

Akashi mengangkat alis. "Mau tidak?" Tanya Furihata. Akashi menerima gelas jus sambil tersenyum. Pipi Furihata merona merah, dan dia cepat-cepat berbalik untuk membereskan meja makan. Tanpa dia tahu, di belakangnya Akashi menyeringai di balik gelas jusnya.

.

.

.

"Kouki, bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?" Tanya Akashi, yang berdiri di depan Furihata dengan memakai jas lengkap. Hari ini dia mau ke Gedung Akashi Corp. untuk menjadi asisten ayahnya—yang adalah CEO sekaligus pemilik perusahaan. Tidak dinyana lagi Akashi akan menjadi penerus ayahnya setelah lulus kuliah nanti.

Furihata menatap sekilas Akashi yang makin ganteng dengan jas itu.

"Biarpun kelakuanmu tidak pernah beres, tapi penampilanmu bagus." Komentar Furihata singkat.

"Untuk menghindari sakit hati berlebihan akan kuterima bagian terakhir kalimatmu saja."

Akashi pun melangkah memakai sepatunya yang hitam kencling dan menuju pintu.

"Nah, Kouki. Aku berangkat kerja dulu, ya."

"Hm." Furihata menyahut tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih tetap menatap komik O** P*****, kakinya masih tetap di atas meja, mulutnya masih sibuk keriyak-keriyuk mengunyah kripik.

"Beri aku ciuman selamat jalan dong." Protes Akashi. Tanpa diduga Furihata berdiri. Akashi sudah dag-dig-dug, jangan-jangan mau dikasih cium beneran. Furihata makin dekat, Akashi menelan ludah.

"Tutup mata dong." Ujar Furihata sambil tersenyum. Akashi manut.

Satu detik... Dua detik... Lima detik...

Dan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras mendarat di bibir Akashi.

"Puh!" Akashi serta merta membuka matanya. Ada tutup panci tengah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Apaan, sih, ini!"

"Katanya minta ciuman selamat jalan. Ini." Furihata mengacungkan tutup panci itu pada Akashi dengan tampang lugu. "Praktis bisa dibawa-bawa, bisa kau cium _anywhere anytime_ juga."

"Klang!" Akashi membanting panci tak berdosa itu dengan penuh dendam.

"Gyaaaa!" Furihata berteriak lebay. "Kau ngapain, sih! Ini bagian dari perangkat panci _limited edition_ , tahu! Kalau tutupnya sampai rusak nanti aku masak pakai apa?! Nggak ada gantinya!"

Akashi melengos sebal dan beranjak pergi. Menyesal dia sudah berharap.

.

.

.

"Kouki, buatkan minum."

"Kouki, ambilkan majalah."

"Kouki, pijati aku sini."

"Kouki—"

"AARGGGGHH!" Furihata berteriak frustasi. "Bisa tidak, sih, berhenti memanggil namaku?! Menyebalkan, tahu!" Serunya bersungut-sungut.

"Lha terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Akashi mengangkat alis memandang Furihata dari tempat duduk favoritnya di sofa depan TV.

"Pokoknya kalau kudengar kau memanggil namaku lagi, kulempar kau pakai telenan!" Dengan menghentakkan kaki Furihata kembali pada kegiatan memasak kuenya. Hari ini adalah valentine dan Furihata berencana membuat kue coklat untuk dirinya sendiri. Menyedihkan, memang. Tapi siapa pula yang mau memberikan coklat padanya?

Furihata melirik Akashi sebal. _Katanya istri, tapi diberi hadiah saja tidak_. Batin Furihata kesal. Karena itu pulalah dia berada dalam _mood_ tidak bagus hari ini. _Mood_ nya semakin jelek lagi setelah mendapati bahwa Akashi mendapatkan setumpuk coklat dengan bungkus mewah saat pulang kuliah. Sementara Furihata? Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Meskipun yang lain heboh dengan coklat, tak ada yang berniat memberi Furihata. Beberapa teman perempuan memberinya, tapi itu coklat pertemanan dan tidak ada yang istimewa. Kebanyakan hanya permen coklat kecil-kecil yang memang dibagikan untuk satu kelas.

Dengan sebal Furihata membenturkan pisau pada coklat batangan yang dibelinya tadi. Sebenarnya sih coklatnya bisa disisir, tapi Furihata lebih suka memotongnya dengan pisau keras-keras. Lumayan untuk melepas stres.

"Hei, kau yang rambutnya coklat." Furihata berbalik. _Apa?_ "Iya. Kau yang sedang memotong coklat. Ambilkan aku jus di kulkas." Perintah Akashi. Furihata berdecak sebal, tapi bergerak juga mengambilkan jus. Tidak berapa lama kemudian suara Akashi terdengar lagi.

"Kau yang berzodiak scorpio, kalau jemurannya tidak diangkat sekarang nanti kehujanan, lho." Furihata mendelik pada Akashi, tapi mengangkat jemuran juga.

"Kau yang golongan darahnya O, sirami tanaman sana."

"Kau yang makanan favoritnya omurice, ambilkan ponselku di atas kulkas."

"Kau yang semanis coklat, ambilkan laptopku di kamar."

"Kau yang bagaikan kuntum bunga di musim semi, ambilkan _charger_ laptopnya sekalian."

"Kau sang belahan jiwaku, jangan lupa cuci piring ya."

"Kau yang seperti—"

"AAARGGGGHHH!" Furihata berteriak frustasi. Wajahnya sudah merah sampai telinga. "Sudah, panggil namaku saja!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum polos.

Dengan sebal Furihata kembali memukul-mukul coklatnya dengan keras. Wajahnya seperti membara, dan dia yakin sekarang pastilah dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa pula Akashi iseng seperti itu? Kan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung Furihata.

"Sayang, bel pintunya bunyi tuh." Terdengar suara Akashi berkata.

"Sayang-sayang kepalamu peyang." Gerutu Furihata, tapi toh tetap pergi menuju pintu.

"Furihata Kouki-san?" Seorang kurir berseragam bertanya ketika Furihata muncul di depan pintu.

"Ya?"

"Anda mendapat kiriman." Ujar si kurir. "Silahkan tanda tangan di sini."

Dengan mengerutkan kening Furihata tanda tangan.

"Sebentar." Kurir itu berjalan ke samping, kemudian mengambil sesuatu. Furihata, yang berdiri di depan pintu tapi masih di dalam rumah, maju untuk melongok apa yang diambil si kurir.

"Apa itu—"

"Silahkan." Furihata melongo ketika menerima sebuket bunga mawar besar dan kotak ukuran besar yang dibungkus dengan gaya elegan. Furihata masih melongo ketika si kurir mengucapkan selamat siang dan pergi dari situ.

"Kouki?" Suara Akashi dari dalam rumah membuatnya menoleh. Dengan pikiran masih di awang-awang Furihata beranjak masuk ke ruang tengah di mana Akashi berada.

"Oh, kirimannya sudah datang, ya." Akashi berkata sambil berdiri.

"Hah?" Furihata menatap tak mengerti.

"Selamat hari valentine, Kouki sayang." Akashi berdiri di depan Furihata, tersenyum manis.

Furihata mangap, lalu mingkem lagi. Lalu mangap lagi, lalu mingkem lagi. Akashi mengangkat alis.

"Tahu tidak, sih, Santo Valentinus itu menolak untuk menyangkal Yesus Kristus di depan Kaisar Claudius pada tahun 280, lalu ia dipenggal. Setelah itu Gereja Katolik Roma mearayakan Pesta Santo Valentinus setiap tanggal 14 Februari sampai tahun1969. Lalu pada hari valentine tahun 1929 di Chicago terjadi penembakan tujuh anggota gangster Mafia Bugs Moran—"

"Ya?" Akashi mengangkat alis.

"Intinya, terimakasih." Furihata berkata sambil menunduk malu. Wajahnya kembali merah sampai telinga.

"Sama-sama." Akashi tersenyum, kemudian makin mendekat. Dia mengangkat tangan untuk memeluk Furihata, sebelum—

"BUAGH!"

—Furihata memukulnya di perut.

"Jangan pikir bisa menyentuhku cuma karena memberiku coklat dan bunga, ya!" Furihata mendelik—dengan wajah masih merah—dan melengos pergi. Gayanya macam perempuan sedang menstruasi yang lagi ngambek. Akashi cuma meringis di tempat sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ck ck ck. Jalan Akashi masih sangat panjang.

**Author's Note:**

> Apa ini saya nggak tahu. Pokoknya makasih yang udah berusaha baca nyampe akhir *bow*


End file.
